1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel disc of commercial vehicle wheels having bolt holes in the region of the wheel mouting face for receiving wheel bolts, which serve to attach the wheel to the wheel hub flange or to a brake drum.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The minimum wall thickness of the wheel disc in the contact area of the mounting face of wheel to flange is determined in the context of commercial vehicles, in particular of those with light alloy or light metal wheels, by the fretting corrosion occurring there, which causes a considerable decrease of the fatigue strength. If it would be possible to avoid fretting corrosion, then the wall thickness could be decreased considerably and thereby material requirements and weight could be lowered. This is of particular importance for light alloy or light metal wheels, which require in comparison with steel wheels nearly twice the wall thickness in the area of the wheel mounting face. A special bolting is required based on this situation in many types of trucks, in particular in the case of twin wheels and further a change of the track dimensions is effected.